


【风无】（后篇）无妄

by yunyincloud



Series: 罗小黑战记同人系列（风息x无限） [2]
Category: The Legend of LuoXiaohei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyincloud/pseuds/yunyincloud
Relationships: 风无
Series: 罗小黑战记同人系列（风息x无限） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560499
Kudos: 10





	【风无】（后篇）无妄

01.  
说不清是什么时候开始的，龙游市有关的任务无限只要看到就会主动揽过来。站在会馆的角度，其实求之不得。  
龙游市一夜之间毁成那样，人类与妖精的平衡崩溃，总得有个人站出来稳定一下局面，无限确实是最佳人选。于是声名赫赫的首席执行者时不时出现在龙游，身边还有一只可爱的黑猫，知情者自然知道那是无限的徒弟，不知情的就当这位冷面强者还有柔情的一面，无限暂且离开时，还有人会凑上去逗弄逗弄。要是对方看着面善，小黑还会配合。要是对方让他不顺眼，小黑一爪子挠过去，看在无限的面子上，对方也只能讪讪收回手。  
风息化出森林的那块地方后来果真被公家圈了起来，名字就叫风息公园。小黑常常去那里散散步，可他从没见过无限进去过。偶尔有一次无限站在龙游新建的高楼顶端，像是远远看着公园的正中——那是当时风息消失的地方。小黑趴在无限的肩头，歪了脑袋看师父沉静的面色，可他当时到底年幼，读不出无限眼神里到底有些什么。  
前两年，无限觉得小黑能力不足，故而一直把他带在身边。不过小黑聪慧，资质也高，某天午后，无限看小黑变作黑猫模样在屋檐下打盹，尾巴闲散地晃一晃，金属片在半空幻化自如。他意识到，小黑够强了。  
无限抬头看向天空，阳光正盛，他不由眯起眼。  
细算算，老君闭门不出快要三十年，够久了。

02.  
一向跟着无限大人的小黑猫近年不见在无限身边，有些猫派的相识颇为惋惜，鸠老这些老熟人更多的是感慨。  
“无限啊，你这好不容易收了个徒弟，也不多带带人家，这才几年，你又一个人了，啧啧啧。”  
“小黑有自己的路要走，机缘巧合，微妙际遇，都得他自行体会。”  
“话是这么说了……算了，”鸠老换了个话题，“你这回打算在龙游待几天？”  
“明早就离开。”  
鸠老摇摇头：“那真是可惜，若水要后天才赶得回来，见不到偶像，她少不得要闹一下呢。不过你不必在意，今晚好好休息。”  
“嗯。”  
龙游会馆为他安排的自然是上等的房间。他在外奔波，餐风露宿的日子只多不少，躺在舒适的床铺上，他也察觉不出有什么区别。  
上次来龙游，小黑还在身边，这回他一人，突兀地觉得冷清。  
月光泠泠，窗户打开，有微风阵阵吹过。他走到窗边，站了片刻后，从窗口直接御风而去。

03.  
龙游会馆有心，风息公园的开放时间很短，一周五天，每天不超过10小时，入夜必然关门，公园核心部分被拦住，市民只能在边缘部分游玩，所以不少生灵得以在里面安然度日。  
时至深夜，无限手里纵然有龙游公共设施通用的vip卡也派不上用场。好在他逃票照旧一脸坦然，轻松越过门禁，进门后却放缓脚步，一步步慢慢地朝着公园深处走过去。  
萤火虫在草丛间飞行，夜行的小妖精从树枝空隙处穿过。有大胆的会停留在枝头，看一看传说中的执行者。  
夜里无人声，只有枝叶悉悉索索的响动和生灵们的窃窃私语。风息公园占地不小，他走到正中地方花了一些时间。  
明显不是几年能够长成的巨树格外显眼，庞大的树冠在白日大概可以遮蔽绝大部分阳光。无限站到树下，仰头看向葱郁的枝叶，过了很久，才仿佛叹息一般喊了那个名字。

“风息。”

他把掌心贴在粗糙的树皮之上，能感受到风息的灵力流转，可他早已放弃风息会对外界做出回应的想法。  
无限松开手，本只打算在看看就走，绕了半天，发现有一处的树根似乎是能坐在上面歇一歇的。  
犹疑几秒后，他走过去，坐到了那处平坦的树根上，放松脊背靠上树干，森林的清新气息萦绕周身，无限阖眼，打算小憩片刻。  
意识不甚清醒时，似乎有细微雨滴掉落到搁在膝盖的手背上。这点雨势不痛不痒，无限原打算等雨大了再回去，可他没等到雨势变大。取而代之的是树叶摩挲的声响，他头顶的枝丫似乎在挪动，让那点弱小的雨滴都消失不见。  
他的眼睛始终没有睁开，不知为何出现的安心感让他意识越发模糊，雨声和湿度明显增大，可他身上衣物始终干燥。睡着前，无限还在想，是最近太过劳累产生的错觉吗？可数百年来，这样奇怪的错觉倒是头一遭。

04.  
翌日，无限是在天光渐盛时醒来的。  
早晨的阳光穿过层叠的树叶，变成斑驳的光点落在无限身上。无限睁开眼，花了几秒恢复状态，他从树荫下走出来，脚步戛然而止。树冠遮蔽住的地面，尤其是他休息的这块，与周围形成了鲜明的干湿对比。无限目光所及处，草叶表面尽是雨水，不堪负担地垂下来，盛开不久的花朵化作落英满地。  
站在树冠边缘下的无限转过身，没能看出什么其他异样，只是突然轻风起，一滴坠在叶尖的水珠终于掉下，恰好滴在无限的眉间，然后经由内眼角滑落。  
无限微微睁大双眼，嘴唇不觉紧抿，微微皱眉片刻后，什么也没做便离开了。

05.  
从那以后，无限每回到龙游，总要去一次风息公园。无限一般都是看任务安排，有时候一个月能去个两次，有时好几个月都去不了一次。时间不足，他就在那棵树下小歇一会儿，时间足够，他就干脆在树下休息一晚上。  
他本不是话多的人，所以起初只是沉默地坐着。小妖精们畏惧他，全都远远躲开，不敢靠近。渐渐地，他才开始说一些事情。  
无限的声音不大，气息平稳，像是在自言自语，又像是在对谁说话。  
他纯粹是想到什么说什么。  
比如小黑被他派去偷老君的天明珠。  
比如小黑竟然遇到了玄离。  
于是他便会说起他和老君与玄离的往事，一位叫做清凝的女子被提及，无限顿了顿。物是人非，如今想起来，往事如云烟散去，留下的人被时间抹去当年的疼痛，却依旧无法释怀，沉湎于往日，不得解脱。  
无限后来也会说一说自己的事情。不过数百年的人生，大多数时候在他自己看来并不值得一提，挑挑拣拣后用简练语句说些不太寻常的也花不了多久的时间。  
只是在说完后，才发现这么多年他的确见了更多的世间百态。  
他见过虎毒不食子，也见过人心如磐石。  
他见过兄友弟恭，父慈子孝，也见过骨肉相残，至亲反目。  
他见过行善者终生不得志，郁郁而终，也见过为恶者顺风顺水，洋洋得意。  
人如此，妖精亦如此，其实大家并没有什么区别。  
硬要说，不过就是大部分妖精寿数是超过绝大多数的普通人类的。  
然而，寿命对无限来讲，没有什么意义。算一算，从他和风息第一次见面开始，竟然也过去了许多年。  
于是第一次，无限独自剖白的话语有了对象：“风息，刚才我突然觉得，自己寿命长久不算是坏事，毕竟见过了这么多的人与事，现在还能坐在这里和你说说话。”  
“你之前的疑问也没错。会馆现在维持的平衡不该是最终的目的。我想，人类和妖精可以坦然相处，不因族群差异而惊讶才是我们应该追寻的。只不过，此路艰辛，会馆所做也没错，他们现在所做都是通往最终目的的道路。”  
“我想，如果是这样的想法，小黑也能理解的。”  
“你怎么看呢，风息。”

06.  
早年小黑被人尊称为小黑大人，大多还是看了无限的面子。现今，当初的小猫已然长大，化为人形也是俊朗青年，一声声的小黑大人里尊敬成分越来越多。  
成年后，小黑曾和无限说起过风息。  
无限重新提出了那个问题：“你现在分得清好坏了吗？”  
青年认真地回答他：“说实话，这个答案我还是确认不了。当初风息做出那样的事情，我曾经不解过，伤心过，也生过风息的气。可是这与他夺走我能力没什么关系，我只是觉得，他应该和大家好好沟通后再行动，而不是那样一意孤行。但是风息和我道歉了，我原谅他。”  
“到今天我也觉得风息不是坏人。”  
“师父，我作为执行者完成了很多任务，其实很多情况下，善和恶都没有明确的分界线，更多的是立场不同。但我们往往没法完全了解他人的心境如何。”  
“我……有机会的话，我还想和风息聊聊天。和以前那样，即便那是极其短暂的时光，即便那是计划出来的假象……可那个时候我的开心不是假的。”  
无限看着面前垂下头的青年，他想，小黑真的长大了。他没什么可以教导他了。他伸出手，摸一摸青年的脑袋。  
“嗯，我知道。世间没有那么多泾渭分明的善恶，你只要凭心而为，但求问心无愧即可，小黑。”

07.  
无限强到可怕，并不代表他不会受伤。今次他抓捕的木系妖精自然不是他的对手，只是对方故意逃窜到闹市区，为了不波及普通市民，无限不得不分神并控制了力道。最后那个木系妖精是抓到了，他的后肩部分也在掩护一个行动不便的老太太时被伤到。  
那枝条上的树汁有毒性，发作缓慢，无限当时没有察觉，加之他的发带在缠斗中被割断，一头长发铺陈开，恰好挡住伤口，所以后续赶来支援的执行者也没能发现。  
无限和他们交接完毕，打算赶往龙游去进行下一个任务的确认，走到半途终于发现不对。此毒并不致命，只是熬人，引起低烧，周身泛寒，疼痛从伤口处蔓延开，一阵阵地发作。无限修为极高，耗个一两日毒素倒也能消解，只是到了龙游的地界，他鬼使神差地调转了方向，不是朝会馆，而是朝着风息公园。  
他摁着肩膀，脚步虚浮地走到他惯常坐的位置，扶着树干坐下。他的气力用尽，垂下头，发丝从脸侧滑落，冷汗涔涔于额头渗出。  
就这样歇一晚，明早去会馆应能好个大半，届时再让逸风看看。  
思绪逐渐混乱，意识慢慢混沌，他突然很想说点什么：“风息，小黑能独当一面了，我想以后我会空闲很多，只是该去云游，还是干脆隐居，我尚且拿不准……”  
“小黑说他想和你说说话，我……我也……”  
“你知道吗，老君都已经走出来了，那么多年，终于是……”  
他好像是絮絮叨叨地说了很多，没有逻辑，甚至前言不接后语。说到累了，他不得不停下来喘口气。  
半梦半醒间，他好像看到有人走到他面前，半蹲下来，把他搂到怀里，让他靠在自己肩膀上。那人动作轻柔地撩开他遮住后肩的头发。  
他听到那人叹了口气，然后在他耳边唤他姓名。

“无限。”

是他吗？大概不是吧。无限艰辛地想着，这一声无限太过无奈，却又包含着缱绻温柔。他的记忆里，风息应是从没这样喊过他的。

08.  
无限。无限。无限。  
那声音像是从很远很远的地方传过来，引他前行。他逐渐看到火光，风息就坐在一堆燃烧的篝火边，暖色的光源映照出风息温和的神情。  
看到他靠近，风息只是愣了一下，旋即笑得柔和，举起手中酒碗邀请他。

“要一起喝一杯吗，无限。”

09.  
无限从梦境中转醒，天色已经大亮，鸟鸣喈喈婉转。他站起身，稍稍活动筋骨，约莫是毒性退了很多，他感到轻松很多。  
到了会馆，他让人请逸风来帮他看看。逸风不敢耽搁，立马赶过去，让无限坐下，他站在无限背后查看伤势。  
“咦？”  
听到逸风疑惑的单个语气词，无限问道：“怎么了？”  
“无限大人，您是已经处理过伤口了吗？”  
“并没有。怎么了？”  
逸风靠近了再次确认后说道：“虽然没有包扎，但是表层伤口明显已经被处理过，毒素没有残留，而且这是……伤口处被涂上了有解毒功效的草药汁液。这应该是……哎，无限大人，您要去哪儿！”  
无限没等逸风确认好草药是哪种，就径直站起来走出会馆。

他快速地穿过高楼大厦，到达风息公园中心时，甚至微微喘着气。他停在半空中，俯视他惯常所坐的位置。  
无限这才发现，那棵巨树树根其他地方都遍布着新生的小树或者藤蔓，唯独那里空着。  
现在风息就坐在那里，他支起一条腿，放在膝盖上的那只手正把玩一株药草。风息察觉到他来，并不惊讶，只抬起头，微笑着问他：“怎么样，这种药草的解毒效果挺不错的吧。”  
无限从空中徐徐落到地面，风息恰好站起来走到他面前。  
无限觉得他俩之间真是奇妙。像是久别重逢的故人，又像是昨日才说过再见，毫无生疏。  
他想给个平常的问候，开口却略显古板：“你接下来有什么打算？”  
风息毫不在意他的生硬，沉吟片刻后告诉他：“我跟你去会馆，该承担的就承担。接下来……”风息还是笑着，和梦中同样的温和，“我想去见见小黑，和他聊一聊。”  
“而且我听说无限大人在纠结是去云游还是隐居。”  
“巧的是，在事情完结后，我也有同样的烦恼。不介意的话，能否让我同行？”  
“无限。”  
果然不是梦境。  
在和煦的早晨阳光中，无限回以浅淡的笑容。  
“嗯，好。风息。”

10.  
洛竹定居龙游多年，有事去会馆时总不忘去馆长那儿问问风息的消息。那天，恰好遇到来龙游办事的小黑，熟络地打过招呼，小黑替馆长回答：“风息和我师父都很好，我半个月前才遇到他们，说起来，风息也让我替他问你好呢。”  
馆长潘靖很欣慰：“当初无限作保，让风息能够自由行动，目前看来的确有利无害，前两个月那个事件换了别的执行者必是鏖战，他俩出手解决得非常利落，不过……”  
若水打断了馆长的话头：“那风息也算为会馆做事了吗？”  
和馆长对弈中的鸠老伸出一根食指晃了晃：“此言差矣。”  
“为什么！”  
“不过这也是我个人之见，风息到底还是中立，不属于会馆，他之所以会出手，我看，还是为了无限吧。”  
“什么吗，无限不还是我们会馆的执行者嘛。”  
“这里差异可大了呢。”  
到底是洛竹贴心，在鸠老和若水的争论中想起了话说一半被打断的馆长：“您刚才想说什么来着？”  
馆长非常感动，扶了扶眼镜，问小黑：“无限和风息现在几乎是半隐居状态，如有急事，你有联系的方法吗？”  
小黑像是想到了开心的事情：“没问题！这次我留了一只黑咻给师父和风息。”  
“风息还说，如果想他们，也可以不要顾虑地通过黑咻联系，一直欢迎我去找他们！”

END


End file.
